The exhausting life of Jasmin Woods
by Ploum
Summary: 1. The Room of Requirement. De tous ces enfants, Jasmin était le plus…particulier. Tout en lui amenait à la particularité...
1. Prologue

_21h33', heure locale, Belgique._

Il eut un temps où j'imaginais ma vie, au gré de mes envies. Mes écris étaient banals, passant du suicide au mariage. Puis, un jour, un jour que jamais je n'avais voulu voir venir, mes yeux se sont ouverts. Et l'on me demanda de laisser libre court à mon imagination. D'inventer les personnages les plus fous, les plus parfaits possibles, et de lentement les faire virer au mal. De les torturer si brutalement, si méchamment que lorsque je taperais le dernier mot de chaque chapitre, je me sentirai mieux. Et le temps est venu aujourd'hui de lire cette fiction.

C'est long et douloureux. Peut-être cela sera beau et merveilleux, mais là n'est pas mon but. Il est juste d'aborder les questions de la vie et pouvoir me désenivrer, non! Me décompresser, souffler un peu. Mesdames, Messieurs, jeunes gens, vieilles personnes, le temps est venu…

**The exhausting life of Jasmin Woods**

_1. The Room of Requiremen__t_

Prologue

De tous ces enfants, Jasmin était le plus…particulier. Tout en lui amenait à la particularité. Ses yeux – pourtant si bruns mais si mystérieux -, son visage aux traits si masculins mais si doux à la fois, ses cheveux qu'il portait négligemment et d'un brun jaune si proche du miel, son sourire en coin et sa façon de parler – si reposante, si calme, si douce -. Oui, Jasmin Woods était particulier, Natalia se le concédait. Car, de tous les enfants qu'elle avait mit au monde – 7 au total -, Jasmin lui paraissait si étranger, mais en même temps si familier.

Mais il aurait pu paraître moins particulier, moins étranger s'il n'y avait pas eu sa sœur, Lilas. Cette douceur féminine, la délicatesse de la femme même, la beauté d'une fleur s'épanouissant lentement. Sa peau si fine, si délicate. Sa chevelure si soyeuse et tellement longue. Les boucles rousses qui encadraient son visage poupin innocemment. Ses grands yeux de couleur nuit qui pouvait vous mettre à sa merci d'un battement de cil…Oui, Lilas et Jasmin étaient si particuliers, que Natalia se demandait parfois si ces deux êtres là existaient réellement.

Elle eut un tendre sourire envers cette photo qu'elle tenait fébrilement. Ses bébés, ses enfants, ceux là même qu'elle avait vu naître, qu'elle avait mis au monde, eux qu'elle avait vu grandir, qu'elle avait éduqué, élevé, aimé, choyé…Ils étaient tous là, souriant à l'objectif, insouciant et joyeux. Jasper, l'aîné, qui enlaçait Lounia la troisième enfant Woods et la première fille de la famille. Johan – le cadet – avec la petite Lilas, qui à l'époque n'avait que quatre ans, les jumelles Leenéa et Léanee (à prononcer _Linéa et Léanie_), et enfin, Jasmin, couvant de son regard profond ses frères et sœurs bien plus âgés que lui – en dehors de Lilas –. A l'époque déjà, Jasmin se dénotait de ses frères par ce regard si mûr, alors qu'il était âgé de six ans, par sa façon de se positionner, de se maintenir. Natalia remarqua – bien plus tard, et _trop_ tard – que Jasmin avait toujours passé son existence à la maison dans les bouquins, ou bien à discuter de magie avec son plus grand frère, Jasper (il était déjà en cinquième année à Poudlard et Jasmin était admiratif de ce que faisait l'adolescent).

A l'évidence, Natalia avait mit au monde un petit intello, un féru de lecture et de savoir continuel. Lui-même le disait, il n'en savait jamais assez.

La vieille femme reposa la photo jaunie et une larme s'écrasa dans un _ploc!_ sinistre. Elle essuya sa joue d'un geste lent et puis, sorti tout aussi lentement du grenier, laissant derrière elle les traces de toute une vie, de _plusieurs_ vies…

* * *


	2. I Lilas, plaisir sucré salé

Pop. On efface et on recommence. Je recommence le premier chapitre, je n'aimais pas le premier – essai – et j'ai changé toute ma trame de l'histoire. Autant recommencer.

Bien à vous,

Ploum.

PS: Merci à Hellyne, ma première commentatrice!

* * *

**The exhausting life of Jasmin Woods**

_I. The Room of Requirement_

I. **Lilas, plaisir sucré salé**

_"Lilas, Lilas, Lilas…Oh douce Lilas, tendre fleur qui s'épanouie lentement…Lilas…"_

Lilas était désespérément amoureuse de Lupin. Enfin, désespérément était un bien grand mot pour qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait pour le Gryffondor. Oh, parce que bien au contraire, elle n'était pas fâchée de s'être entiché de Remus. Loin de là. Le seul problème qui s'imposait en elle était le garçon _lui-même._ Il s'obstinait avec une ferveur immense à repousser les maigres et délicates avances de la petite Lilas.

"- Lilas, j'aimerais que tu te dépêches. Nous allons être en retard si tu continues à regarder les autres comme ça."

La jeune fille était émerveillée. Le peu de fois où elle était venue à la gare de King Cross, elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être une étrangère découvrant du pays. Mais cette fois si, à la différence des autres fois, elle s'en allait vers Poudlard. Elle traînait difficilement sa valise – la vieille valise de sa sœur Lounia – et suivait avec empressement ses deux frères et ses trois sœurs. Elle venait de se faire gronder pour la quatrième fois par sa mère, et son père lui offrit un sourire pour lui remettre un peu de baume au cœur.

"- Les enfants, j'espère pour vous que vous ferez attention à vous, ainsi qu'à Lilas, qui entame sa première année. Johan, Leenéa je vous interdis de martyriser votre sœur, sous peine de réprimande. On va vous laisser vous installer."

Lilas enlaça tendrement sa mère. Elle ne savait pas quand elle la reverrait – elle hésitait à revenir à Noël – et ainsi, elle fit durer l'étreinte maternelle. La jeune fillette embrassa son père après un câlin. Une fois les au revoirs fait, les six enfants se retournèrent et saluèrent leur parents avec de grands signes. Ensuite, Johan s'en alla vers la gauche, les jumelles allèrent à droite, tandis que Lounia attendait quelqu'un.

"- Allez, suis moi, Lilas." murmura Jasmin à l'oreille de sa petite sœur.

Les deux enfants montèrent dans le train, Lilas traînant toujours sa valise. Il l'entraîna longtemps à travers les wagons sans jamais s'arrêter, puis ouvrit finalement une porte et l'intima de s'installer là.

"- Tu ne bouges pas, je reviens vite. Installe toi."

Puis, il disparut silencieusement, laissant la jeune fille seule.

Lilas prit plaisir à s'installer. Elle sorti un paquet de dragées, qu'elle picora à la manière que picore une poule. Elle sifflotait gaiement des airs sans queue ni tête et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait laissé la porte du compartiment ouvert, et parfois, elle prenait plaisir à regarder les gens qui passaient, à la recherche d'une place ou d'un ami.

Elle soupira d'aise. Elle se sentait presque chez elle, là, dans ce train. Elle avait demandé pleins d'informations à ses frères et sœurs, mais aucun n'avait prit la peine de lui répondre. Surprise, affirmaient-ils en souriant. Cela avait le don d'agacer la jeune fille et souvent, elle allait bouder dans son coin, avant de venir rire avec la famille.

Alors qu'elle ressassait les bons souvenirs, elle sentit une présence dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle tourna sa tête – ses boucles rousses suivirent le mouvement avec grâce – et sourit, pensant que c'était Jasmin. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un groupe, composé de cinq garçons, bien plus grand que Lilas. Peut-être que le petit là bas derrière entrait lui aussi en première, mais Lilas n'en savait rien. Elle les salua poliment puis recommença à manger.

"- Tu dois être nouvelle, hein?" demanda le premier garçon, avec une voix plutôt traînante.

Lilas se retourna à nouveau vers lui et affirma. Elle n'aimait guère la façon que ce garçon aux cheveux blonds la regardait.

"- Je parie même que tu es la sœur Woods."

Lilas ne pu qu'affirmer une seconde fois. Mais cette fois ci, elle fronça les sourcils.

"- Je me demande si tu seras comme elles…C'est quoi ton petit nom, ma chérie?"

Les garçons étaient entrés dans le wagon. Le blond s'était assis à côté de Lilas, la bloquant contre la vitre du train. Il y avait un garçon frêle – les cheveux noirs et sales -, le plus petit était resté près de la porte tandis que les deux autres – grands et plutôt séduisants – s'étaient installés en face de Lilas. Elle déglutit.

"- Lilas." répondit-elle.

"- Lilas, voici Rogue, Lestrange, Rosier et…"

"- McFreg." Minauda le petit garçon.

"- Mouai. Et moi, c'est Malfoy" ajouta le blond en souriant.

Elle secoua ses boucles rousses et cligna des yeux deux fois. Elle n'aimait pas la proximité qu'il y avait entre Malfoy et elle.

"- Dis moi, beauté…Es-tu comme tes jolies sœurs?" susurra Malfoy à son oreille.

Elle le senti attraper une boucle entre ses doigts et ce contact fit peur à la jeune Woods.

"- Je…je ne sais pas." fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

Lilas ne comprenait pas ses questions et elle se sentait mal à l'aise, tout d'un coup. Les doigts pâles et froids de Malfoy se posèrent sur sa joue droite et elle pouvait sentir le souffle du garçon lui chatouiller, d'une façon désagréable, le bout de son nez.

"- Elle ne sait pas les gars."

Il rigola, et cela résonnait dans les oreilles de Lilas comme une horrible mélodie. Elle voulait s'enfuir à toutes jambes et retrouver ses frères et sœurs.

"- On va voir ça tout de suite."

Les garçons ricanèrent et Malfoy se jeta sur Lilas. Elle détourna la tête, apeurée. La poigne du garçon était trop forte et elle se débattit tant bien que mal.

"- Jasmin…Jasmin…"

Elle sentit les larmes franchirent les barrières qu'étaient ses cils et le sel de ses larmes lui gratta les joues. Elle sentait les mains de Malfoy sur ses cuisses et elle eut envie de vomir.

"- Jasmin…Johan…"

Elle appelait au secours, mais elle doutait fortement qu'on vienne la sauver. Les rires gras des autres garçons lui donnèrent le tournis. Sa tête se cognait contre la vitre, les mains de Malfoy sur son corps la répugnaient et soudain, elle se sentit abandonnée, seule. Elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle se résignait à passer un sale quart d'heure, à laisser faire ce garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine.

"- Dégagez."

Les rires se stoppèrent net, et Malfoy se redressa rapidement.

"- On se balade seul, Lupin?" ricana Lestrange.

"- Dégagez." répéta le garçon.

Les six garçons se regardèrent en chien de faïence, et finalement, Malfoy et sa bande sortirent du compartiment. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues de la douce Lilas.

"- Tiens. Mange."

Le garçon lui tendit un gros morceau de chocolat au lait, et Lilas le prit doucement.

"- Tu es Lilas Woods. Jasmin ne va plus tarder."

Lilas se demandait bien comment le garçon la connaissait. Peut-être avait-il écouté à la porte avant, et que maintenant, il lui voulait du mal.

"- Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de Malfoy. Et ne le laisse surtout plus t'approcher. Malfoy et sa bande ne veulent que du mal aux autres. Evites les, et tu seras tranquille."

Il lui sourit, puis tendit sa main.

"- Remus Lupin."

Lilas la prit doucement. Elle était chaude, douce et agréable à toucher. Elle sourit à travers les sillons de ses larmes désormais séchées:

"- Ton chocolat est délicieux."

Ils passèrent quelques minutes encore seuls, puis Jasmin entra, suivit de près par trois garçons. Elle ne les avait pas encore vu mais ne tarda pas à faire connaissance.

"- Sirius, James, Peter, voici ma dernière sœur, Lilas. Soeurette, tu as devant toi les Maraudeurs au complet."

Le garçonnet avait dit ça si rapidement que les autres garçons se mirent à rire. Lilas se contenta de sourire et de murmurer:

"- Enchantée."

Elle sentit un bras sur ses épaules, et tourna la tête. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleur ciel embrumé lui souriait.

"- Je ne savais pas que Jasmin avait encore une sœur aussi jolie que les trois autres." dit Sirius en regardant tour à tour Lilas et son frère.

"- Pas toucher, Black." répliqua Jasmin, avec un petit sourire.

"- Oh, c'est qu'il joue aux papas poules avec sa soeurette." renchérit James en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Lilas se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle voulait partir et se cacher loin d'eux. Remus la regarda, et pu lire sur le visage de la jeune fille toute la détresse, la peur qu'elle ressentait. Il secoua sa tête et souffla:

"- Jasmin, si tu présentais Lilas aux filles?"

Ils se regardèrent tous, et finalement, Jasmin acquiesa. Après avoir assuré à Lilas que sa valise se trouverait dans sa chambre ce soir et qu'elle pouvait la laisser là en toute sécurité, les deux Woods sortirent du compartiment pour trouver les filles. A peine la porte fermée que Sirius se tourna vers Remus.

"- La petite sœur de Jasmin…Hé ben Remus…"

"- De quoi tu parles?" demanda Remus, agaçé.

"- Bah voyons…T'en pinces pour elle, hein?!"

Il secoua sa tête. Ses amis étaient vraiment désespérants.

"- Tu te fais des films, Sirius. Je l'ai trouvée dans le compartiment en _charmante_ compagnie de Malfoy et sa bande. Je n'ai fais qu'intervenir, et ensuite, nous avons attendu Jasmin."

"- Tu as bien dit Malfoy?" s'enquit James, en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Oui. Il voulait savoir si…Si elle était comme…ses autres sœurs."

Remus grimaça à ces paroles. C'était affreux de dire ça ainsi.

"- Pauvre Lilas. Elle va pas avoir facile à se faire une réputation après ces sœurs…" lâcha Peter – qui picorait dans le paquet que Lilas avait oublié -.

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête, bien d'accord avec leur ami.

"- Je suis sûre qu'elle y parviendra. Après tout, Jasmin affirme qu'elle est différente des autres…"

"- On verra bien. De toute façon, tant qu'on sera là, elle ne risquera rien."

James, Peter et Remus regardèrent leur ami, interloqués.

"- Tu…tu comptes faire quoi?" demanda James.

"- Je compte la prendre sous notre aile. Mais de loin, sinon elle risquerait de mourir prématurément." grimaça Sirius.

"- Mais…Pourquoi?!"

"- C'est la sœur de Jasmin." répliqua Black.

"- Et alors? Lounia, Leenéa et Léanee sont aussi les sœurs de Jasmin et elles ne sont pas sous notre aile!" s'exclama Remus.

"- Oui, sauf que elles, si elles sont dans le pétrin, c'est de leur faute!" cria Sirius avec véhémence.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent. Longuement, dans le silence le plus total. Puis, Remus fit un geste de la main, las.

"- Bien. On veillera sur Lilas, alors."

Et aucun des garçons ne tenta de discuter ces dernières paroles. Elles venaient de clorent la conversation sur Lilas, et bien entendu, aucun des Maraudeurs n'eut l'idée d'aller dire à Jasmin que Lilas était devenue leur petite protégée…

-

Lilas suivait le mouvement, encore un peu perturbée de son premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Elle suivait les nouveaux élèves, le visage fermé. Et bien qu'elle fut émerveillée de ce nouveau spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir loin de chez elle. La jeune fille fit signe à quatre jeunes filles qui lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Morphée Hubert, Daphnée McGredouard, Lily Evans et Mercedes Lavoyard étaient en deuxième année à Poudlard, et Jasmin avait présenté sa tendre et chère sœur à ses amies. Les jeunes filles avaient prit Lilas dans leur compartiment et avaient entreprit d'expliquer tout ce dont la jeune Lilas devait savoir sur Poudlard. Que cela passe par les quatre Maisons et leur rivalité constante, par les professeurs qu'il fallait mieux avoir avec soi – ou pas -, les élèves à éviter – Malfoy en faisait partie – et les potins de Poudlard.

A présent, Lilas était dans la file pour la Cérémonie de Répartition. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Johan- entouré de ses camarades de Gryffondor- qui lui fit un grand signe d'encouragement. Les jumelles lui adressèrent à peine un sourire de la table de Serpentard. Puis, elle rencontra la regard bienveillant de Lounia et Jasmin – Serdaigle – et cela eut le don d'apaiser Lilas.

"- La Cérémonie de Répartition est ouverte!" s'écria une vieille dame, qui était le professeur McGonagal si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

Lilas savait très bien qu'elle en aurait pour un bon bout de temps avant de passer sous le chapeau. Elle écouta distraitement la chanson du Choixpeau, et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les élèves de la Salle. Elle eut l'idiotie de poser ses yeux un instant sur Malfoy, et le sourire carnassier que ce dernier lui adressa refroidi la jeune fille. Elle déglutit difficilement, ravalant ses larmes à grande peine.

"- Woods, Lilas!"

C'était à elle. Elle s'avança, tremblante. Elle eut du mal à gravir les quelques marches pour venir s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Lilas intercepta un dernier regard de Jasmin parmi les autres, mais elle vit aussi les Maraudeurs la regarder avec attention. Puis, le chapeau lui tomba sur les yeux et elle fut plongée dans le noir.

"- Tiens, tiens. Une Woods. Décidément…Alors voyons voir…Je peux déjà oublier Poufsouffle. Il est évident que les Woods n'ont pas leur place là-bas. Serpentard? Hum…Pourquoi pas. Es-tu aussi rusée et perfide que les jumelles? Non. Quoique tu possèdes un sens innée de la stratégie qui plairait fort à Salazar. Mais non. Pas Serpentard. Serdaigle? Oh, tu es aussi calme et disciplinée que ton frère et ta sœur mais…Tu n'aimes pas vraiment pousser ton savoir plus loin…Dommage. Enfin, qui sait? Gryffondor? Oh, je vois les mêmes qualités que ton frère Jasper. Courageuse, têtue, décidée et tu connais parfaitement le sens du mot amitié. Et si je t'envoyais rejoindre ton frère?"

Lilas était crispée. Elle allait s'évanouir si le Choixpeau ne criait pas bientôt sa nouvelle maison. Tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était tombé chez les Serpentard.

"- GRYFFONDOR!"

Elle entendit les applaudissement de la Grande Salle et elle alla s'asseoir, chancelante, à la table des Lions.

"- Bienvenue." lui souffla Johan, en souriant.

Elle pu voir dans son regard comme il était fier d'elle, et elle se sentit mieux tout d'un coup. A la table des Bleus, Lounia et Jasmin levèrent leur pouce, et Lilas leur offrit un grand sourire. Elle évita de regarder Leenéa et Léanee, afin de ne pas être déçue.

Le souper se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et Lilas ne regretta pas le choix du chapeau.

-

"- Sirius, je t'ai dit non!"

Lilas fulminait. Ses boucles rousses voletaient autour de son visage, où ses traits étaient emplis de fureur. Elle se dégagea de Sirius et le poussa durement.

"- Mais Lilaaaas! Ca ferait tellement plaisir à Remus!" minauda Sirius

"- Oublie!"

Elle prit son sac et changea de fauteuil. Sirius allait la suivre quand James s'interposa.

"- Laisse tomber, Padfoot. On trouvera autre chose."

Sirius laissa tomber ses épaules et Lilas reprit sa lecture.

Lilas avait bien changé depuis ses 11 ans. Ses boucles rousses avaient gagnés en longueur, et retombaient élégamment et mollement sur ses reins. Sa chevelure couvrait son dos, lui donnant l'impression de se balader avec un épais voile de feu. Ses yeux bleu nuit, profonds, paraissaient encore plus grands, et ils semblaient être assoiffés de connaissance. Sa peau délicatement douce avait prit des couleurs douces, telle que celle de la pêche mélangé à de la soie. Elle avait bien grandi aussi. Elle rattrapait peu à peu son frère Jasmin et son corps s'affinait, laissant derrière elle les rondeurs de l'enfance pour entrer dans l'adolescence.

Lilas savait qu'elle faisait tourner quelques têtes. Elle avait déjà eu un ou deux petits copains, mais rien de bien sérieux. En réalité, Lilas nourrissait un secret, un secret cher et profond à ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Remus Lupin dans le train, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de tomber amoureuse de lui, non. Elle l'avait toujours considéré d'abord comme un des meilleurs amis de son frère, et ensuite comme un de ses amis à elle. Certes, il était charmant comme tout. Mais de là à tomber amoureuse de lui…

C'était arrivé au milieu de sa deuxième année. Elle subissait encore les attaques de Malfoy, et elle peinait à se défendre. Alors qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette magique pour riposter au sort de Lucius, elle le vit voler dans les airs avant d'aller se cogner contre le mur. Lilas se retourna vivement, baguette tendue devant elle pour se défendre, et là, surprise. Elle reconnut les traits fatigués de Lupin. Sa bouche s'ouvrit un en "o" parfait et dénué de son. Remus mit un doigt sur sa bouche, et se dirigea vers le Serpentard. Elle regarda la silhouette délicate de Remus se pencher sur Malfoy, et elle le devina entrain de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du blond. Il revint près d'elle et la prit par le bras.

"- Allez miss, on rentre."

Il avait dit ça doucement, mais Lilas avait perçu dans sa voix un brin d'agacement. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal en dehors du fait de sortir de la salle? Ok, rien que ça, ça pouvait être considéré comme un mal, mais de là à être agacé…

Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la Salle Commune, il l'accompagna jusqu'au pied de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

"- Lilas, je t'avais demandé de ne plus t'approcher de Malfoy."

"- Mais c'est lui qui m'a trouvé, Remus." répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix aussi douce que celle de Lupin.

"- Il ne devrait même pas pouvoir te trouver, Lilas. Ce type est dangereux."

"- J'allais me défendre."

Il la regarda gravement. Puis, il passa une main délicate sur la joue de la jeune fille.

"- Promets-moi de ne plus t'en approcher."

Lilas avait ouvert des yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Pourquoi Remus lui demandait ça?

"- Lilas, promets-moi."

"- Je te le promet, Remus."

Et là, Lilas le su. Remus se pencha vers elle, et Lilas sentit le souffle brûlant de Lupin sur son visage. Elle sentit aussi les lèvres de Remus effleurer ses lèvres à elle, avant de se poser délicatement à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il était resté quelques secondes, très petites, mais pour Lilas, cela avait parut une éternité. Une éternité qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu briser. Malheureusement, il se redressa très lentement, puis murmura:

"- Merci."

Elle le regarda monter les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons, et Lilas su qu'elle venait de tomber amoureuse de Remus Lupin.

* * *


	3. II Remus Coeur de loup

Pop

Pop. Voici la suite. Chapitre centré cette fois ci sur Remus.

Bien à vous,

Ploum.

**The exhausting life of Jasmin Woods**

_I. The Room of Requirement_

II. **Remus. Cœur de loup, se laisser tenter…**

Remus Lupin se considérait comme la personne la plus mauvaise et la moins fréquentable. Même les Serpentard auraient pu être mieux, à ses yeux. Il n'aimait rien chez lui. Son nez trop fin, ses lèvres pâles, ses cheveux châtains qui étaient indisciplinés, ses yeux aux couleurs mordorées…Mon dieu, ce qu'il était affreux! Et ces balafres qui lui barraient le corps…Il se trouvait absolument affreux, et il ne s'étonnait pas si les filles ne le trouvait pas aussi séduisant que ses deux amis, James et Sirius. Pour lui, c'était normal. Après tout, il était un loup-garou, et il était bien trop dangereux pour toutes ces demoiselles. Pour tout le monde tout court. Point.

-

Il l'avait su au moment même où il l'avait vue. Elle paraissait si frêle avec cette taille minuscule et Remus avait déjà envie de la serrer doucement dans ses bras pour la protéger. Mais voilà. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle était la sœur d'un de ses plus chers amis. Elle était chasse gardée. Pas pour lui.

Cela avait été un vrai supplice de la voir s'épanouir sans qu'il puisse lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il la voyait se jeter dans les bras de Sirius lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien, il la regardait rire avec James lorsqu'il lui racontait la dernière blague signée par les Maraudeurs, il l'observait parler avec Peter. Oui, eux ils avaient le droit de faire toutes ces choses sans que leur pensée ne divague vers autre chose. Il était jaloux de Lily, Daphnée et Mercedes, elles qui savaient à peu près tout d'elle. Il enviait Jasmin, Lounia et autrefois Johan. Lui, il se contentait d'être le bon copain qui la conseillait lors d'un devoir.

"- Remus? Je peux te parler?"

Lupin releva sa tête. Jasmin se tenait face à lui, l'air embarrassé. Remus pencha sa tête sur le côté pour l'hocher par après.

"- Qu'y a-t-il?" avait-il demandé, en tapotant la place libre à côté de lui.

Jasmin se posa doucement sur le fauteuil et regarda son ami.

"- J'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose."

"- Que se passe-t-il Jasmin?"

"- Jure moi que tu ne sortiras jamais avec Lilas."

La bombe était tombée de façon si inattendue. Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Pas à lui. Il ne pourrait accepter.

"- Jasmin, je…ne peux pas."

"- Pourquoi?" s'écria le jeune Serdaigle.

"- Je…Jasmin, ne me demande pas ça." gémit Remus.

"- Tu…Tu es amoureux de ma sœur!" s'écria Jasmin.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Non. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de la petite sœur de Jasmin! Certes, il la trouvait jolie, et c'était normal, Lilas était splendide. Mais de là à être amoureux d'elle…

"- Non!" s'offusqua Remus, les yeux grands ouverts.

Jasmin le regarda gravement.

"- Je t'interdis de la faire souffrir, tu m'entends Remus?"

Le jeune Woods avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle hargne que Remus frissonna. Il déglutit et souffla:

"- De toute façon, je ne l'intéresse pas."

"- Je…"

Ils restèrent plongés dans le silence pendant un long moment. Remus tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais elles semblaient toutes diverger vers une seule et même personne: Lilas Woods.

"- En fait, si je te demande ça Remus c'est à cause de…" commença Jasmin.

Mais Remus savait pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Il entendait déjà les mots raisonner dans sa tête alors que Jasmin n'avait toujours pas terminé sa phrase. Et ce qu'il redouta le plus arriva.

"-…de ta condition." Il vit Jasmin grimacer. "- En tant qu'ami tu…je n'ai rien à te reprocher, tu sais bien ce que je pense de tout ça mais…Tu risquerais de blesser Lilas. Dans les deux sens."

Avait-il le droit d'en vouloir à son ami Jasmin? Lui qui tentait de protéger sa chère et tendre sœur. Remus grinça des dents, retenant un flot de paroles à l'égard de Woods. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça?! Et surtout, de quel droit il lui demandait ça! Remus fulminait.

"- Jasmin…Va-t-en."

Il lut dans les yeux de Jasmin la déception, la tristesse et quelque part…une pointe de compréhension. Compréhension? De quoi? Que pouvait comprendre Jasmin?

"- Excuse moi."

"- Va-t-en."

Il avait craché ces trois mots avec fureur. Jasmin se tendit à côté de lui. Il tendit un bras vers son ami et posa sa main doucement sur le bras de Remus.

"- Remus je suis vraiment désolé."

"- DÉGAGE!"

Lupin n'attendit même pas que Jasmin parte. Il se leva furieux et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-

Trois ans après cet…incident, Remus en était toujours au même point. Il regardait toujours Peter parler avec la jeune fille, Sirius la serrer fort dans ses bras, James qui parvenait à la faire rire, les filles qui partageaient ses moindres secrets et lui…Il donnait toujours des bons conseils, en tant que bon copain. En un sens, Remus avait tenu promesse à Jasmin. Il ne l'avait jamais approché et il évitait de lui faire du mal. Mais le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus. Il l'observait depuis cinq ans maintenant et…c'était insupportable de la regarder sortir avec ces idiots qui ne la méritaient pas. Il imaginait ces salauds toucher le corps fin et pâle de Lilas, et il frémissait de dégoût dans la pénombre de la nuit, blotti sous sa couette, désespérément seul.

Parfois, il arrivait à Remus de repenser à cet épisode. Il avait tellement ressassé cet instant qu'il se demandait si il n'avait pas modifié certaines choses. Evidemment qu'il se savait amoureux de Lilas, c'était…évident. Mais il n'avait pas pu l'avouer à Jasmin. Dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux mordorés sur la pauvre délicate et blanche de Lilas, il avait su que c'était elle. Il sentait encore le doux parfum innocent et enfantin qu'elle portait ce jour là. Elle l'avait changé trois fois depuis sa première année. A présent, elle portait quelque chose d'un peu plus féminin, qui mettait les sens de Remus en désordre. Il se retenait férocement de ne pas la serrer contre lui lorsqu'elle passait près de lui.

"- Mus? Moony, je te parle!"

"- Hein? De quoi?"

"- Mon dieu…Lupin est dans la lune!"

Remus grogna et lança un regard noir à Sirius.

"- Fais gaffe, je mords."

James et Peter s'esclaffèrent. Sirius offrit un splendide sourire à la façon d'une star et Remus secoua sa tête, totalement désespéré.

"- Qu'est ce que tu me voulais, Sirius?" demanda le jeune homme après avoir reprit ses esprits.

"- Je crois que tu as une touche…"

"- Hein?"

"- Seigneur! Il recommence!" se plaignit le jeune Black.

"- Mais de quoi tu parles Padfoot?"

"- De quoi? De _qui_ veux-tu dire, plutôt!" répliqua Peter en souriant.

"- Exact, mon cher Peter." ajouta James, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

"- On veut bien éclairer ma lanterne, là?" demanda Remus, qui décidément ne comprenait plus ses amis.

Les trois amis se penchèrent sur le dernier des Maraudeurs, et avec le même sourire stupide, ils s'écrièrent, dans une parfaite harmonie:

"- Lilas!"

Cette dernière, entendant son prénom et pensant qu'on la hélait, se redressa doucement, sa longue silhouette se distinguant parmi celle des autres élèves. Majestueuse, pensa Remus, tout simplement…Royale.

"- On m'a appelée?" s'enquit Woods.

Sirius lui fit un signe de la tête comme pour dire non, et la jeune fille se rassit, haussant ses épaules.

"- Ooooh…Le petit Moony est aaaamoureux!" scanda Sirius, se retenant de rire.

"- Mais de quoi tu parles, Padfoot?"

"- Tu radotes mon vieux. Tu m'as déjà posé cette question!" répondit Black.

Remus soupira. Il se tourna vers James et Peter, qui se bidonnaient royalement sur le canapé.

"- Les gars, vous voulez bien m'aider…Je suis perdu là!"

"- On ne peut pas vraiment t'aider…" répliqua Peter.

"- Voyons, Peter! Bien sûr que si, on peut l'aider!" s'écria Sirius.

A présent, les Maraudeurs attiraient quelques regards. Ils étaient bien trop bruyants et tout le monde pensa qu'ils manigançaient une nouvelle fois. Lily leur adressa un regard noir, pointant de son index l'insigne de Préfete qu'elle avait accroché à son uniforme.

Remus était agacé. Mais de quoi pouvaient-ils bien se mêler ainsi? Il ne voyait déjà pas de quoi parlaient ses amis. En tout cas, ils semblaient bien plus informé que le concerné lui-même. Il soupira.

"- Vous me laisser terminer ce devoir, ou je dois vous lancer un sort pour avoir la paix?" menaça le jeune Gryffondor.

"- Ouuuuh!! Il est très…menaçant le Lupin!"

Remus grogna une nouvelle fois. Plus méchamment, plus férocement. Un grognement plus…_animal._ " Fais gaffe " semblait dire Remus. Pettigrow regarda les deux amis, tour à tour, tandis que James se préparait déjà à calmer le jeu. Lupin vit son ami frissonner. Black déglutit et s'éloigna un peu du lycanthrope.

"- J'ai compris. On te laisse."

"- Tu vois quand tu veux, Black."

Sur les lèvres de Lupin, un sourire se dessina.

-

Comment dire à ses amis que Jasmin Woods lui avait demandé de ne jamais toucher à sa sœur? Depuis trois ans, Remus imaginait des scénarios où il avouerait enfin que Lilas était un fruit extrêmement défendu par Jasmin, et que bien qu'il était courageux, Remus se jugeait trop jeune pour mourir.

Car il était évident que ses amis avaient compris. Compris que le jeune Lupin se mourrait d'amour pour la belle Lilas. Enfin…se mourrait…Pas à ce point là, mais il manquait quelque chose à Remus pour être encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lilas. Cela se résumait à deux syllabes, quatre consonnes et deux voyelles, cinq lettres. A elle. Lilas…Lilas…Lilas. Lilas. Lilas. Lilas. Lilas.

Il pouvait répéter son prénom sans jamais s'en lasser. Il résonnait comme une agréable mélodie, chatoyante, dans le creux de son oreille, lui susurrant sans cesse que jamais il ne poserait ses lèvres sur celle de Lilas. Aaah…Lilas…

-

En y repensant, il l'avait embrassée. Enfin, presque. Il avait effleuré ce fruit défendu une fois dans toute sa vie. Et rien que ça, c'était…Merveilleux. C'était doux. Elle sentait la framboise, ce jour là. Et la framboise s'était mêlée à la peur. Délicieux parfum qui avait enivré le jeune Lupin qu'il était à l'époque. Lilas sentait si rarement la framboise que cette odeur lui avait restée gravée dans la mémoire.

Remus aimait les odeurs de Lilas, aussi différentes étaient-elles. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup. Trois ou quatre, tout au plus. La principale, celle de la réglisse mêlée au jasmin. Coïncidence? Peut-être. Mais elle sentait divinement bon ainsi. Lors des occasions particulières, elle portait de la pomme rouge, très fruitée, fort sucrée. Remus la préférait ainsi, prête à croquer. Elle devait être délicieuse. Quelques fois, elle portait un mélange de coquelicot et de bois d'Asie. Un parfum spécial, qui plaisait moins à Remus. Elle paraissait plus discrète ainsi. Et enfin, celui où était mélangé la fleur de cerisier et de frangipanier, où le soupçon d'encens se faisait ressentir. Et cette fraîcheur de vanille. Un parfum digne de Lilas, sensuel et rêveur, doux et fusionnel.

-

"- Oublie."

Il la regarda tendrement. Elle était si belle ainsi. Innocente et encore naïve…

"- Mais pourquoi?" s'exclama Lilas.

Remus soupira. Il détestait lui faire ça. Le cœur lourd, il répondit:

"- Je ne peux pas Lilas. Tu dois faire ce devoir toute seule. Comme une grande!"

"- Hier encore tu disais que j'étais trop jeune pour venir avec vous, et maintenant je suis trop grande!" s'offusqua-t-elle.

"- Que veux-tu…"

"- Vous êtes bien compliqué, Remus Lupin."

"- C'est ainsi…Que veux-tu."

Il avait l'impression de se répéter là, mais il était presque prouvé qu'il se répétait souvent en présence de la jeune Woods.

"- Toi."

Pétrifié. Il était totalement pétrifié par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cela avait claqué comme ça, alors qu'elle l'avait murmuré si…amoureusement. Remus se tourna vers elle, ses yeux grands ouverts.

"- Que…Quoi?" souffla-t-il, en se passant une main tremblante sur la nuque.

"- Tu as parfaitement compris."

Et à présent, Lupin voyait comme elle s'était – dangereusement – rapprochée. Il déglutit avec une grande peine, et tenta de reculer, loin, très loin de la jeune fille.

"- Enfin…Voyons Lilas!" pouffa le Gryffondor.

Ou du moins, essaya le Gryffondor. Car il n'était pas vraiment, mais alors là pas du tout facile de faire de l'humour dans de pareilles circonstances.

"- Tiens tiens…Le méchant loup aurait-il peur de la gentille brebis…"

Il le voyait, ce sourire. Par Merlin! Il aurait pu être effrayé, mais il s'agissait de Lilas Woods. Il tendit les mains devant lui pour la retenir à bonne distance.

"- Lilas…Je…On…"

"- Oui Remus?"

Elle prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer. C'était certain. Elle se jouait de lui, tout aussi machiavélique que ses sœurs. Et alors qu'il notait les différences et les ressemblances entre Lilas et ses sœurs, elle se jeta sur lui. Enfin…Jeter. Elle posa ses – douces, oh merlin! – lèvres sur les siennes, et l'odeur de la jeune fille vint lui chatouiller le nez. Et puis, elle recula. Un effleurement. Tout au plus, une infime pression. Mais pas un vrai baiser. Pas celui là où il glisserai ses mains dans la chevelure flamboyante de la jeune fille, où leurs corps se presseraient l'un contre l'autre, avide. Où leurs caresses se feraient plus brûlantes au fur et à mesure. Non. Un _effleurement._ Tout simplement magique.

Remus soupira et regarda la fille qui se tenait, les yeux aussi brillants que les étoiles la nuit, devant lui.

"- Lilas, tu ferais mieux de retourner voir ton frère, il doit –"

"- Remus."

"- …s'impatienter maintenant et je ne –"

"- Remus…" tenta à nouveau Lilas.

"- Bon, je te laisse, Sirius m'appelle, il me semble."

Et Lupin disparut.

-

C'était lâche. Il l'avouait volontiers. Mais il avait fait une promesse. Et il ne pouvait, il ne devait pas la rompre pour…Lilas.

-

"- Dis moi Remus."

"- Hum?"

"- Jasmin t a il menacé, dernièrement?" questionna Black.

"- Pa…Pardon?"

"- Oui. As-tu reçu des menaces – de mort ou autre – de la part de notre ami Jasmin. Concernant Lilas." crut bon d'ajouter Sirius, après une courte pause.

"- Que…QUOI?"

Les trois Maraudeurs le fixaient, et Remus se sentit très, mais alors là très, gêné.

"- J'avais raison. Mus' a reçu des menaces venant de Jasmin. Et dernièrement, qui plus est." s'écria Peter.

Il entendit James répliquer. Quoi? Il ne savait pas. Il n'écoutait plus. Etait-ce si évident qu'il lui était défendu d'approcher Lilas pour…envisager une relation autre que de l'amitié?

"- Ca fait déjà trois ans que je les ai reçues, ces menaces." lâcha le loup-garou, de mauvaise humeur.

Sirius, James et Peter se tournèrent vers lui dans une parfaitement synchronisation et ouvrirent leurs bouches:

"- QUOI?"


	4. AVIS

**AVIS**

Pop. On efface tout. A nouveau.

Alors, comme je suis plutôt du genre indécise (ou perfectionniste? Hum, nan.), j'ai décidé de ré-ré-écrire les fictions que j'avais débuté il y a plus de deux ans (pour certaines). C'est râlant, non? Je sais, je m'en excuse. Je commencerai avec **"The exhausting life of Jasmin Woods"**, qui ne portera plus du tout ce titre-là (je cherche toujours un titre, d'ailleurs). J'ai déjà écrit les cinq premiers chapitres de l'histoire: j'en garde les personnages principaux (même si Jasmin risque de voir son prénom modifié...) mais je change la façon d'aborder l'histoire que je comptais vous raconter. J'espère pouvoir lancer la publication de cette fiction pour début septembre. En tout cas, je ne posterai rien avant (j'essaie d'avoir un peu - _beaucoup_ - d'avance, cette fois).

Ensuite, je verrai bien sur quelle fiction j'enchaînerai, soit **"L'homme du livre"** (plus récente) ou bien **"Non, je ne veux pas aller mieux!"** Evidemment, il risque peut-être d'y avoir des changements de titres et/ou de façon de présenter l'histoire, mais je compte bien terminer ces trois fictions (histoire de terminer au moins quelque chose, une fois dans ma vie). Bon, je ne dis pas que je les terminerai d'ici la fin de l'année (peut-être que celle de Jasmin & Lilas, si, quand même).

Enfin bon, vous verrez tout cela en temps et en heure (si toutefois, quelqu'un sur cette toile me suit...)

Cordialement, Ploum.

PS: je cherche un/une correcteur/correctrice qui se sentira d'humeur à me supporter afin de lire en avant-première mes chapitres pour s'assurer de la bonne orthographe et des tournures de phrases pas trop lourdes. Si cela vous intéresse, MP-moi ;)


End file.
